


Infuriating

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: I Want Your Love [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aedion you sneaky salamander, Aelin is an English teacher, And other things too, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE ONE, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, I know there are like 50 of these already, Lysandra knows everything, M/M, Modern AU, Rowaelin roommates au, Rowan is an editor, idiots to lovers, please enjoy, rowaelin, these two dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Aelin is in for a bit of surprise when she moves in to her new apartment.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Dorian Havilliard/Sorscha, Fenrys/Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Series: I Want Your Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203851
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. A Man???

Aelin unlock’s the door of her new apartment. Well,  _ technically,  _ it’s Aedion’s apartment and,  _ technically,  _ she has to share it with some girl Aedion’s friends with. 

Aedion is away at college for the next four years, and Aelin needed a place to stay when she moved out of her parent’s place. It’s not that she  _ minded  _ living with her parents-they’re amazing, really-but...they can be a little clingy sometimes. And pushy. It’s suffocating. 

They are always pushing Aelin to get a good job that pays more money or join the family business. Part of the reason Aedion can afford two apartments, one near his college and the one here, and afford to go to college, is because of the family business. 

Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius started AG Inc. the moment they met in college. Even before they started a romantic relationship, they both knew the other had a strong mind and determination. One thing led to another and suddenly they’re running a business that not many people know about, but helps with so many things every single day. 

They’re the people that help bring your minimum wage go from 7 dollars an hour to 10 dollars an hour. If Aelin joined the company, she would live in a mansion, with 5 cars and a yacht. 

But that’s never been what Aelin has enjoyed doing. All the financial paperwork and stock market and is that another buyer; should we check into them? 

What Aelin has always enjoyed was children, so she became a teacher. Specifically, an English teacher for sixth grade. Her second year teaching starts in three weeks, and she’s never been more excited to start teaching. 

Aelin started taking college classes during her last year of high school and got her degree in three years. Aelin poured most of her time into college and has never been more grateful; last year was a little rough, being her first year and all, but her students were amazing and always had new ideas. 

She loved listening to the different project ideas they had: instead of a test, they should make a diagram or a slideshow for the last book they read. Aelin almost always agreed too, even though most of the other teachers said the children were playing her. 

Maybe they were, they still had good ideas and it never hurts to listen to them. That was one of the main reason’s Aelin became a teacher, so the students knew they had someone who listened to them, unlike a lot of teachers. 

Aelin was trying to lift a box of her books when she heard a car door close softly behind her. She turned her head and saw a man coming towards her, obviously seeing her struggle. He takes the box of books wordlessly from her and she says, “Thank you.”

Here’s the thing, this man is literally the most gorgeous person Aelin has ever seen in her entire life. He has this silver hair and pine green eyes and he literally smells good. He smells like pine and snow, like her home: Terrasen. Aelin seriously considers making a move...until he opens his mouth. 

He says gruffly, “You should have called someone for help if you were going to be carrying a box so heavy.”

Immediately, Aelin gets defensive, “You shouldn’t have helped if you were going to be so rude about it,” she says while scoffing. 

“Oh, you’re welcome, by the way. Ungrateful much?”

“Yeah, I am ungrateful, because you’re an asshole,” Aelin retorts. 

Aelin moves past him, to lead the man to the apartment and she can practically feel his glare on the back of her head. When she gets to the apartment, he says, “You must have the wrong place.”

“What?” Aelin asks, confused, but still ready to be defensive. 

“Well, princess, this is the apartment I’m moving into today, so...you must have the wrong apartment. Unless of course, you’re the guy that’s moving in, too,” he says this as if talking to a small child and Aelin gets frustrated. 

She scowls and says, “Actually, no. I'm absolutely sure this is the one I’m moving into today. So, thank you for the help, but you can go now.”

The man makes an angry noise and shoves up his left sleeve. Aelin is confused for a moment, but then he shows her his wrist and, surprisingly, 492 is written there. The same number written on the sticky note she has when Aedion was telling her what apartment number it was. 

Aelin takes out the stick note from her pocket and uncrumbles it. She shoves it at the man and they both freeze, realization dawning on them both. When Aelin unfreezes, she takes her phone out from her purse and hits Aedion’s name. 

He answers on the second ring, like always, and he says, “Hey, what’s up?” But he says it like he’s guilty, so Aelin assumes he knows  _ exactly ‘ _ what’s up’. 

“‘What’s up?’ WHAT’S UP? Aedion! There is a strange man standing across from me, telling me that he is moving into your apartment today! So, I’m going to hand my phone to him, and you’re going to tell him that it is a girl that is moving in with me today, okay? Okay.”

Aelin hands the phone to the stranger before Aedion can respond and he holds it up to his ear. He can hear Aedion’s voice apologizing and telling the man, Rowan, to hand the phone back to her. 

She puts the phone on speaker, because it’s easier and Aedion starts talking, “Alright Aelin, I’m sorry. I really am, but it was just a little lie. And Rowan is a good guy, he’s not going to do anything. I’ve known him for years. So, just give him a chance. Okay, I have to go. Love you, Ae! Byeeeeeee.” 

Aedion hangs up before Aelin can protest and they both just stand there for a moment before Rowan picks up the box of books again and silently opens the door. Aelin had already unlocked it when she went in the first time. 

Aelin goes back to her car for her suitcase and a few other small boxes, while Rowan does the same and soon enough they are both in the rooms they picked out, unpacking their stuff. 

Aedion already had furniture and plates, cups, etc. in the apartment, so neither of them had to worry about that. 

When Aelin has finished unpacking, she stands back and let’s loose a sigh, all while thinking about the silver-haired man right across the hall from her. 


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin has a nightmare, Rowan is there. Comfort ensues.

Over the next three weeks, Rowan and Aelin have constant arguments, usually consisting of, “You need to wash the dishes you put in the sink, everyday!” and “No! I don’t! I have shit to do, ya know!”

Aelin learns that Rowan is an absolute neat freak and starts deliberately not using the coasters he set out. They avoid each other as much as they can, but unfortunately they often find themselves in the kitchen at 3am at the same time. 

Like right now, Rowan is in the kitchen getting some crackers, and Aelin has a cookie hanging halfway out of her mouth. 

Rowan is an editor or something and he’s awake into the early hours of the morning, and Aelin has frequent nightmares, so, this situation actually isn’t uncommon. Fortunately, though, they’re both too exhausted to argue and just go back to the living room; Aelin grabbing her romance book off the table and Rowan grabbing his laptop. 

At sometime around 4am, Rowan shuts down his laptop and glances over at Aelin. She had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last half an hour-she usually makes crude comments about the stupid pet names the main characters have for each other-and upon seeing her, Rowan realizes why. She’s fallen asleep. 

He debates leaving her there, but goes to put his laptop away and comes back to Aelin’s sleeping form. She looks so peaceful while she’s sleeping, not at all looking like the brash spoiled brat she actually is. But, over the last three weeks, they’ve adjusted for each other. 

Aelin has no organization skills and she constantly orders takeout, which is terrible for her, but it’s not like she’s a slob or anything. Aelin actually washes dishes better than most people, not leaving any little spot of food on it, which _ a lot  _ of people do. 

Like Rowan’s last roommate, Lorcan. Rowan shudders; Lorcan didn’t have any cleaning skills.  _ At all.  _ He would leave clothes lying on his floor and random plates sitting on tables, it drove Rowan crazy. At least Aelin brings the plates to the sink and rinses them off a little, if she doesn’t have time to wash them fully. 

Rowan knows he can be a bit too much with the cleaning, but he just likes to be organized. 

A small sound from Aelin brings Rowan out of his thoughts and he panics, thinking he’d been caught looking at her, but when he looks down at her, she’s still sleeping. Actually, her face is twisted in pain. 

Rowan drops to his knees and shakes Aelin’s shoulder a little bit. He says, “Aelin?” His concern is evident in his voice. 

Aelin starts to shake and Rowan shakes her a little more; this time she wakes up with a gasp. Not realizing Rowan is there, Aelin curls in on herself and sobs start racking her body. She’s making little pained sounds every few seconds and Rowan doesn’t know what to do, so he gently lays one hand on Aelin’s shoulder. 

Aelin jerks up and looks panicked and embarrassed. Something in Rowan’s face must soothe her because she puts her head back into her hands and starts crying again. 

Rowan sits down on the couch and lifts Aelin’s body onto his lap. She doesn’t protest as he softly strokes her hair. Rowan whispers soft murmurs in Aelin’s ear to soother her. 

After a while, Aelin stops shaking and pulls back from where she had her face buried in Rowan’s neck. She wipes her red-rimmed eyes and starts to pull back, but Rowan tightens his arms around her waist and silently asks if she needs to talk about it. 

She looks at him then and her lips start trembling. She flings her arms around Rowan’s neck as they were before and she clings to him as if he’s the only thing grounding her. 

Wordlessly, Rowan stands up and starts walking to his room; he’s not going to leave her alone tonight, but he’d much rather be in his room, so she’s going to have to live with sleeping in his bed tonight. 

Aelin pulls away slightly, with tears still streaming down her face and she has a look of confusion on her face. He answers softly, “I’m not leaving you alone tonight. I’ll be sleeping on the floor, you get the bed.”

Rowan opens the door to his room and Aelin looks around, he doesn’t have much, just the furniture (a bed, two nightstands, a dresser, a tv, and a desk), paperwork, and empty water bottles piling in the trash can. 

Aelin says, “I-I’m not taking your bed, I’ll sleep on the floor. A-and I need to get changed, I fell asleep before in my c-clothes.” 

“You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in. And, it’s okay, I don’t mind the floor,” Rowan argues. 

“Rowan, please, I don’t want to take your bed from you.” 

“It’s okay. Really.”

Aelin starts, “We could- Nevermind.”

Rowan’s curiosity is piqued, “What?”

“I was going to say we could both sleep on the bed, it’s big enough. But, it's a stupid idea, it doesn’t matter.”

Rowan reassures her, “No, it’s not a bad idea. We could do it, if you’re okay with that, of course.”

It’s then that they realize Rowan had sat down on the edge of his bed and Aelin was still sitting on his lap. The awkwardness and embarrassment from both of them is palpable. 

Aelin scrambles to get off Rowan’s lap and Rowan hurries over to his dresser to find a shirt for Aelin. He grabs a dark grey one and hands it to her. He stands there, awkwardly. 

“Uh, Rowan? I need to take my clothes off.” 

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, yeah. Of course,” Rowan says as he turns around. He doesn’t know why his heart is beating so fast. 

Rowan can hear the scratch of clothing and see Aelin’s shirt thrown across the room; gods he really shouldn’t be imagining his roommate in nothing but a bra and underwear.

“Alright buzzard, I’m decent,” Aelin says after a few moments. Rowan turns around and nearly faints; Aelin is standing there in his dark grey t-shirt and, even though it reveals nothing, she looks so beautiful and sexy in it. Beside her, there's a pile of clothes, presumably her bra and pants. 

Rowan audibly swallows and a cocky grin crosses Aelin’s face, she says, “You gonna stand there all night, buzzard?”

One thing that Rowan will never admit out loud is that when he first saw Aelin, his first thought was that she was so amazingly beautiful. His second thought was to try flirting. His third was that she probably had a boyfriend-being so gorgeous- and he didn’t know how to flirt anyway. 

Rowan scowls and pulls back the covers of the bed, getting in on his side, while Aelin still smiles across from him. She turns to face him and he meets her eyes. 

Neither of them say anything, just staring at one another. Until Aelin breaks the contact by sighing and flopping closer to Rowan. He stiffens and glares at her. She just sighs again, getting closer. 

“Aelin,” Rowan says in a warning tone. 

“Yes, buzzard?” Aelin says innocently. 

“You seem to have moved from your side of the bed to mine,” Rowan immediately knows what he says is a mistake. 

“Oh, so this is my side of the bed now? Am I permitted to join whenever I’d like? Can I put tape down the middle of the bed, just to make sure you don’t cross into my side? I feel like that’s something I should be able to do.”

Despite what Aelin said being not funny at all, Rowan’s lips quirk up a bit and a huge grin stretches across Aelin’s face, “Did I make the infamous buzzard smile? Have I crossed into an alternate reality?”

Rowan rolls his eyes and sighs, flipping over so his back is facing Aelin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! :)))


	3. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin gets drunk and calls Rowan to pick her up.

Aelin was in a situation. A situation that she had determined could only be solved one way, and she wasn’t sure that solution would end well. 

The first week of the new school year just ended and everyone wanted to celebrate, so they went to a bar and drank. And drank. They drank until the lights started to get blurry and the memories would be blurred in the morning. It was exhilarating. 

But Aelin still had enough sense to know that she couldn’t drive while drunk, and neither could any of her friends, and she was not getting some random person to drive her home. There weren’t any cabs where she lived, because it was a fairly small city, so the only person she had was Rowan. 

The same Rowan that had slept in the same bed as her a week before. The same Rowan who’s shirts smell amazing, for some reason. The same Rowan who’s arms she woke up in, with her hands tangled in his hair and her shirt ridden up to her chest. In other words, when she woke up, Rowan’s hands were around her bare waist and small warm puffs were spreading across her neck from where his head was. 

Her drunk mind didn’t have any filter though, so she hit his name-they exchanged numbers out of necessity, just in case something happened to the apartment- and waited for his voice on the other end. 

He picked up on the first ring, “Aelin?”

“Helloooo, Rowaaaannnnn,” she hiccups in the middle of her sentence and just stops. 

She hears Rowan’s sigh from the other end and he asks, “Are you drunk, Aelin?”

She giggles and he says, “Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.”

“Alright, I’m at theee,” she squints to see the name of the bar outside, “Rifthold Bar Slash Restaurant.”

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, wait outside for me, okay?”

“I’m with my friends though! They’ll wonder where I am!” She argues. 

“Okay, well tell them I’m coming to pick you up and then wait outside for me, okay?”

“Okay.” 

  
  
  


Rowan had invited Fenrys, Connall, Vaughan, and Lorcan over to talk about a few things; work and personal. They were all really good friends at the company, and sometimes they had personal visits. 

Then Aelin called, clearly drunk and Rowan told them to just stay there until he got back. He also told them not to touch anything, because some of it was Aelin’s. Vaughan and Lorcan could be trusted not to touch anything, but Fenrys and Connall had mischievous looks on their faces and Rowan was hesitant to leave. 

“Relax, Whitethorn, Vaughan and I will keep an eye on the twins,” said Lorcan as Rowan was putting on his shoes. 

“Alright, just don’t go in Aelin’s room. She probably has personal stuff in there,” Rowan warns one last time before rushing out the door and getting in his car soon after. 

When he gets to the place Aelin said, she’s waiting outside like he asked. She looks up when he gets out of his car and smiles broadly. Even during her drunkenness, she’s beautiful. 

But, she’s drunk and who knows what his colleagues have gotten up to by now. So, Rowan walks over to Aelin and asks, “Are you ready to go? Have you told your friends that I came to pick you up?”

Aelin nods proudly and Rowan rolls his eyes affectionately, “Alright, come on Aelin.”

Aelin goes quiet on the ride home and Rowan keeps sneaking glances at her to make sure she’s not asleep. When they arrive at the apartment, Rowan helps her out of the seat, but she just swats his hand away and says, “I’m drunk, not incapable, buzzard.”

He laughs quietly and keeps his hand out for when she stumbles on the stairs. Thankfully, they only have to go up 2 flights, so Rowan doesn’t have to carry her. IT wouldn’t have been too bad though, she’s so light. It’s not even funny, she must be only 90 pounds. 

When he opens the apartment door, all of his colleagues look up and Fenrys says, “Holy shit, Whitethorn. Your roommate is fucking gorgeous.”

Rowan glares at the blond, while Aelin scoffs and says, “I know.”

Rowan smirks as Fenrys opens his mouth, only to close it again. Rowan says, “This is Aelin, guys. Aelin, the annoying blond there is Fenrys, his twin next to him is Connall, the guy on the right is Lorcan and next to him is Vaughan.”

Everyone says their hellos and nice to meet you’s and Rowan leads Aelin to her room. The clock on Aelin’s nightstand says it’s already almost midnight, so Rowan will be kicking out everyone after he makes sure Aelin is asleep. 

“Rowan. Rowan, Rowan. I can’t go to bed yet, I have to get my makeup off. But, I can’t, I’m too drunk to do it right. Can you do it for me? Pleaaase?” 

Rowan says yes and Aelin tells him to grab the wipes off her dresser, so he does and starts dabbing at her face. 

“No, no, no, you’re being too gentle. You need to wipe it a little harder,” Aelin admonishes. 

Rowan grasps the bottom of her jaw in his hand and tilts her head up, wiping a little harder around her face. She closes her eyes and Rowan takes that to mean she has eyeshadow on. He quickly wipes the rest of her face and she says softly, “Thank you, Rowan.”

“Are you okay now, Aelin?” Rowan asks. 

“Nooo, I need to get changed out of my clothes. Help meee,” Aelin whines. 

Rowan replies, “Aelin you’ll probably regret this in the morning.”

“Rowannnnn.”

Rowan sighs and starts to lift Aelin’s shirt up, he figures he can slip the shirt she wears for bed on and then help her with her bra. Aelin holds her arms up for Rowan, and he slips her shirt off. 

He tries not to stare, but god's she is gorgeous. Rowan quickly looks away and get’s started on her jeans. 

His hands are trembling a bit, he realizes. He scolds himself for letting Aelin convince him to help her undress. This was a terrible idea. 

Once Rowan has Aelin’s jeans off, Aelin seems to regain her ability to move and unhooks her bra. 

Rowan barely has time to move before her bra is on the floor and she’s almost naked in front of him. 

He stands motionless, obviously ogling Aelin, before regaining his composure and scrambling to find a shirt. 

The first one he finds is the one he let her borrow a week ago and he quickly slips it over her head. 

“Okay, Aelin. I’m gonna go kick my friends out. Tell me if you need anything,” Rowan says as he slips out of Aelin’s room. 

Aelin is driving him crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! :)))

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries! But, I hope you enjoy!!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
